Family
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Castiel show their support for each other as they try to come to terms with Dean's death, but a big suprise awaits them. Season 11 Finale AU.


Sam had hidden himself away in his room hours ago but Castiel was determined to stick around in the main hall of the bunker in case the younger Winchester needed him.

The angel himself was struggling to come to terms with the fact that Dean was gone even though they had only been reunited meer hours before. He had only said yes to Lucifer because he wanted to help, and now he felt as if he had just wasted all the time that he could have spent with Dean shackled to Satan instead.

He was simply filled with sadness and regret with underlying anger at his father; but that wasn't what was most important to him right now. Sam had just lost his big brother and therefore must be feeling Castiel's level of sorrow tenfold, and the angel had made an unbreakable promise to Dean that he would look out for the younger Winchester in this difficult time.

Eventually he grew restless and worried that he hadn't even heard a sound out of Sam so he decided to go and check on his friend.

His first instinct to display his tentativeness was to knock on Sam's door rather than pop in as he used to do.

"Yeah" a voice called solemnly.

Castiel opened the door and found Sam lying on his side on top of the bed. He appeared to be looking at a framed photo he had of himself and Dean displayed on his nightstand.

"I was wondering if there was anything you need?" Castiel said as he edged into the room as if he feared any sudden movement would startle Sam. "Like food. You should probably eat something. Although, I only know how to, uh…nuke taquitos?"

Sam actually managed a huff of amusement at the phrasing which had clearly come from his brother.

"No thanks, Cas. I'm good."

"Okay" Castiel said as he bowed his head a little. "I'll just be…around. If you need me."

He turned to leave just as Sam sat up. The hunter realised just how defeated and troubled the angel was just from his unusually stooped posture and his wide and sunken eyes.

"Cas, wait" Sam said.

The angel immediately swivelled around. "Yes?"

"How are _you_ doing?" Sam asked with genuine concern. "I mean you've just had Lucifer riding around with you for the past few months and now Dean…"

"I'm not at my best" Castiel admitted. "But as I promised Dean I will be here to look out for you."

"And I really appreciate that" Sam said sincerely. "But, Cas, just know that I'm here for you too, okay? I know you're hurting as much as I am, and we can get through this together, okay? The only family we have left now is each other."

"I agree" Castiel replied. "You and I are still family, and we can support each other."

He was pleased when Sam gave a small nod and even more minuet smile, but it was enough to satisfy Castiel for now and he returned the subtle gesture.

The moment shattered when they heard the creak of the main door opening and the crash as it was closed again.

Sam and Castiel shared a confused look before the angel pulled out his blade and started to swiftly make his way down the hall.

He heard Sam follow behind him as the younger Winchester loaded his gun but Castiel made sure he had a protective stance in front.

The angel and the hunter came to a sudden halt when they walked to into the entrance hall and found Dean stood awkwardly by the table.

There was a tense and uncertain silence as all three men tried to comprehend the situation set before them.

"So…I'm not dead" Dean said gingerly as he took a couple more steps towards them. "I guess that really shouldn't be such a surprise anymore. Sorry, my phone wasn't so lucky-"

Sam suddenly surged forward and pulled his brother into an almost bone crushing hug.

Dean smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his brother and patted his back.

"Okay" he whispered repeatedly in a soothing voice.

Castiel took a few meek steps forward so that he was stood beside them. He didn't want to interrupt but he couldn't hold back his own relief at seeing Dean alive.

"It's good to see you" he said and went to pat his friend's back.

He made a surprised noise when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist instead and pulled him into the embrace; Sam too was very welcoming of it.

"Get in here, Assbutt" Dean said sternly. "I'm happy to see you both."

"I guess our family is finally back together again" Sam murmured.

"It's about damn time" Dean claimed as he relished the embrace; the two people he cared for most were safe and he could be with them again.

"Agreed" Castiel mumbled into Dean's shoulder as he was somewhat crushed between the two brothers.

"Don't think too much into this, but I love you Asshats" Dean claimed. "And no one is allowed to be possessed by anything ever again, capiche?"

"Wow two chick flick moments in one day" Sam stated. "You're on roll."

"Shut up. It's been an emotional day. Just appreciate the moment."

"Uh…when should we stop hugging?" Castiel asked.

"Not yet" Dean insisted, and if anything his hold only tightened.

Castiel couldn't say that he was disappointed about that. He hadn't felt like part of a family unit in a long time so he would take as much as this as he could get.

Team Free Will was united again.


End file.
